


Star-Maiden

by auspicium (latenightfangirl)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grunkle Ford Never Went Through The Portal, Birthmarks, F/F, F/M, Female Dipper Pines, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kid Dipper Pines, Magic Dipper Pines, Mythology - Freeform, Other, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Stars, Statue Bill Cipher, there are a lot of changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfangirl/pseuds/auspicium
Summary: “I had my suspicions,” she said, voice dropping. “From the very start, I felt something off. I didn’t know what – I still do not know exactly. But there is more to you than just a statue, and there is more to this glade than I have seen.”Gravely, she continued, “And I see a lot.” Then, more somberly, “But whatever happened – be it you, this glade, mere coincidence – it saved me. So, thank you.”A tale told in three parts: The formation of a star, the burning, and a ‘most energetic and violent end’ – or, Dipper’s childhood with her great uncles, her lively teenage years, and an ending that wasn’t part of the script.





	Star-Maiden

ARC I: ANNUIT CŒPTIS

* * *

 

_“_ _Above her head, a star shines brightly…_ _”_

Dipper let her head rest against the window, not minding the slight jostling of the bus hitting bumps in the road. She let her head rest, her eyes slip closed, and her breathing even out. Her body felt heavy, so much so that she didn’t care how uncomfortable the position was – she could nod off at that very moment.

It seemed that her sister had the same idea. Mabel was draped across her lap, long hair fanning out and tickling Dipper’s knees. She shuffled a bit and Mabel murmured in her sleep. Her eyelashes fluttered, a smile curling her lips.

Dipper sighed, but her own lips twitched, belaying her true feelings. Gazing out the window, her eyes subconsciously searched the star-laden sky, tracing the tail of the Ursa Major, again and again, until her eyelids grew too heavy to keep open. Even then, she saw it in her mind’s eye: The Big Dipper, and the seven stars – _“… seven stars…”_ – which comprised it.

_“… and the young girl bent down, kneeling, one foot in the river and the other on land. Her smile was kind as she reached forth, dipper in hand. She scooped from the moonlit waters, not spilling a single drop – there were stars in her dipper, lifted from the river’s nighttime reflection…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what today is... the Star Festival ! Tanabata is my favorite holiday, even if we don't necessarily celebrate it in the US. Stars are like... my favoritest thing ever. Bad grammar intended.
> 
> So, this is a teaser for an unfinished fic of mine (I have the entire first arc finished but unedited). I wanted to celebrate the Star Festival by putting up a teaser. I know, i'm such a terrible person for giving you so little. Just a measly two hundred words or so. But i'm not going to start posting until i finish my Harry Potter fic, which is nearly done. I've got like... less than half to finish with that. So Gravity Falls fandom, get ready for Star-Maiden!! 
> 
> (BTW, billdip is the main ship, and the Wendy/Dipper is Dipper's one sided attraction - not the main relationship. Dipper is bi, or pan, or whatever. 'Cause nobody knows what gender Bill is.)
> 
> There will be three arcs: Annuit Cœptis, Novus Ordo Seclorum, and E Pluribus Unum. It may take a while for me to finish the entire thing, since it's going to be long af (or so i am predicting) and i need to finish my other fic. Also, unlike my other series, this will be edited before being posted (probably?) because there's a lot of hints and easter eggs hidden throughout it. Aaa, this is getting me excited. Happy Star Festival my peeps!
> 
> **edited the summary because i put grove instead of glade by accident


End file.
